Fievel vs. Madame Mousey
As Fievel made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Fievel!" cried Mama. Tiger lept across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, flying. Madame Mousey climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Fievel riding on top of Tiger, leaving with Mrs. Judson, Mama, and the Shrew. "Hurry, hurry, Fievel!" called Mrs. Judson. Madame Mousey started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the Jewish boy mouse. Fievel dodged them by rolling out of the way. Madame Mousey cast another lightning bolt, and Fievel nearly missed it. Then Madame Mousey raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missile as Fievel tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Fievel and the three Elderly Rodents were now getting close to Tarzan's castle. But Madame Mousey was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Tarzan's castle cast my spell!" said Madame Mousey, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Tarzan's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Fievel saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Madame Mousey laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Fievel, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Mrs. Judson, Mama, and the Shrew saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Fievel quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Fievel, blocking his path. But Fievel cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three Elderly Rodents, Fievel thrust his sword at them as the Elderly Rodents zapped them. All were gone, and Fievel finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Mrs. Judson, Mama, the Shrew, and Tiger were approaching Tarzan's castle. Madame Mousey saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Fievel was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Madame Mousey appeared, making Fievel and Tiger come to a halt. "Oh no!" exclaimed Tiger, "It's Madame Mousey!" Madame Mousey announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermilion fire, Madame Mousey's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Madame Mousey inside, Fievel, Tiger, Mrs. Judson, Mama, and the Shrew became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into anything, but THE WAVE MONSTER! The Wave Monster now has metallic blue scales. She had blue wings that matched her body and tail. And her eyes were bloodshot red with anger. Madame Mousey roared at the Jewish boy mouse in her Wave Monster form. Fievel then courageously charged towards her. the Shrew also charged towards her, but he was held back by Mrs. Judson yet again. As Fievel got closer, Madame Mousey shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Fievel took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Fievel got right back up as breathed another blast of fire at him. But Fievel combated against it by whacking the Wave Monster on the nose with his sword, causing her to growl in pain and snap her jaws at him. Fievel quickly got away as Madame Mousey blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then she lunged at Fievel and bit at him, but she missed him as Fievel jumped back. "Look out, Fievel!" yelled Tiger. Fievel then hid as Madame Mousey looked for him. When she got near him, Fievel jumped out and slashed at her head with his sword. Madame Mousey shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then she reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Fievel realized that he had no chance against the pure evil animal head-on. So he climbed back on top of Tiger as the Wave Monster took to the air. But Madame Mousey chased after the Jewish boy mouse. Madame Mousey continued to breathe fire at him, but Fievel dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at her face. It was a direct hit, and Madame Mousey roared at him. Fievel climbed up to a cliff, and Madame Mousey to pursue him. But when Madame Mousey reached the limit, she entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Fievel nowhere in sight. She looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the Jewish boy mouse's sword was shot at her as something shot by. And Madame Mousey took a hit from it. Then she was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, Madame Mousey spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Fievel and Tiger tried to avoid it after hitting Madame Mousey multiple times. When he tried to run past her, Madame Mousey shot at him, but she missed. Watching the whole scene, the three Elderly Rodents and Tiger could do nothing but watch in horror. When Madame Mousey breathed another blast of yellow fire, Fievel blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. Madame Mousey laughed evilly. Fievel quickly thought of a way to beat her now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against her. Then, he thought of Cholena and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And Madame Mousey dove after him. Fievel realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Fievel said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When Madame Mousey prepared to open her mouth to bite at Fievel again, the Jewish boy mouse quickly spun around and shot his sword right into her chest. And everything inside exploded! Madame Mousey groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, Madame Mousey took one final lunge at him, but Fievel jumped out of the way as Madame Mousey crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Fievel landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of Madame Mousey. Madame Mousey, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes